


Beau

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dumb, if I don’t have Gon think Ki’s pretty every so often I will perish, pure dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: He studies Killua’s face; how the pink of his lips was darker near his cupids bow, the cast of his jawline... Gon nearly starts to count every dark long eyelash that brought out the blue in Killua’s eyes, all framed by his silver locks.“Killua’s pretty. I find it odd no girl would want to give him chocolates. Maybe they’re jealous. Jealous that Killua’s prettier than all of them.”Killua’s breath snags and everything from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears burn; red hot.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Beau

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr! https://windyqs.tumblr.com/post/633278657213939712/hi-onee-chan-i-have-a-theory-that-might-make-for
> 
> Valentine’s Day thing in October idc!!! Mentions of White Day too a Japanese Holiday.

“Hey, Killua?” 

Gon cocks his head, looking over at his friend who is currently peering into an opening slot of a Chocorobot package. Brightly colorful and cute as usual, something Gon would also use to describe Killua. Heck, Killua was sort of matching with it also! The box was mostly a dark pink in tone with some accents of white and red, since it was a Valentines addition. Killua also sporting some of that combo with a bright pink shirt over a white long sleeved button up. 

Killua closes one of his eyes staring intently, shaking the box a few times before lowering it and sighing, turning his attention to Gon. 

“Mmm?” 

“Did Killua get any chocolate from girls?” 

Gon swings his legs back and forth, curiosity sparkling in his amber eyes. 

Killua scoffs, clearly disgusted by the idea, waving his arm holding the box.

“No. I don’t want some old hag getting me chocolate, anyway!” 

He scrunches up his nose at the idea, and Gon laughs nervously, rubbing at the nape of his neck. 

“There are other girls who can give Killua chocolate.” 

“W-well I don’t want them! The only good thing about this day is the sales!” 

Killua throws the box towards the trash near their bench, watching it fall in. 

He folds his arms, lips pursuing a somber look crossing his features. 

“What about you? Did you get some Gon?” 

“Oh, yeah! Lots of the ladies around the island gave me some! I guess I’ll have to give them stuff on White Day, huh?” 

The best one had been Aunt Mito’s chocolate for sure! Homemade goodness... he always attempted to make her something too on White Day, they were never as good, but she always enjoyed them anyway! 

“Oh...” 

Killua looks down, rubbing at his arms, making Gon tilt his head, confusion sparking in his eyes. Largely because there was still two spare Chocorobot boxes sitting next to him. 

“Is Killua gonna eat the rest of his chocolate?”

He starts to grab at one of the boxes only for Killua to hiss and snatch it. 

Well, that figured. Killua was sort of protective of his chocolate. In fact, Gon is pretty sure only his sisters had the privilege of taking some. 

Killua claws at the edges of the box to scramble to open it, as if Gon is still planning to consume some of his beloved chocolate. 

He all but dumps half the box of chocolate pellets down his throat, Gon quickly grabbing his wrist. 

“Ahhh! Killua’s gonna choke!” 

Killua almost does choke, albeit because of the warmth burning right through the fabric of his sleeve. He swallows, ignoring the stinging sensation, his cheeks flaring up red. 

“I was not, stuuuupiddddd!” 

Gon’s fingers hold steady for a moment before slowing dropping, a look of doubt creasing his brow, and jutting out his lower lip. 

“Seesh, what would Killua do without me?” 

A singsong tone is used, as he gives a cheeky grin ebony eyebrows tilting up.

Killua slowly turns the same shade as his over-shirt, stuttering and ripping his wrist away. 

“Wh-Wha-! Stupid Gon!” 

Gon wants to retort Killua didn’t deny his claim, but the other boy has turned aside, a wiry elbow resting upon the edge of the metal bench. 

He can’t see Killua’s face; only his snowy locks tucked under his collar, some select strands hanging free; the outline and curves of his slender back, the awkward way his posture rests...

His first thought is Killua is still pretty even when merely seeing his back; the second thought, did he actually make Killua upset? 

Gon reaches out a hand tentatively towards Killua’s shoulder, until the younger of the two suddenly turns his head slightly, making Gon pull his arm back like he had stuck it in a burning flame. 

“Here.” 

Killua turns back to his original placement, one leg crossing over the other. He looks down, biting on his lower lip, a light pink still dusting his cheeks. 

Gon looks to Killua’s outstretched hand holding the Chocorobot box, blinking dumbfounded. 

Huh? Killua never shared his chocolate, unless...

“Does Killua have a tummy ache and that’s why he wants me to take it?” 

“N-no! W-well if you don’t want it, I’ll just eat it myself, moroooonnnnn!” 

Was it just him or did Killua sound hurt? 

Killua goes to tug it back, but Gon grabs his hand this time, making the other boy freeze right in his tracks. His annoyed glare, replaced with a wide-eyed stare. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want it.” 

He studies Killua’s face; how the pink of his lips was darker near his cupids bow, the cast of his jawline... Gon nearly starts to count every dark long eyelash that brought out the blue in Killua’s eyes, all framed by his silver locks. 

Killua shifts his eyes down, unable to keep eye contact with Gon’s burning gaze. 

“Killua’s pretty. I find it odd no girl would want to give him chocolates. Maybe they’re jealous. Jealous that Killua’s prettier than all of them.” 

Killua’s breath snags and everything from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears burn; red hot.

All the words fail him, only coming out as half gasps and embarrassed whines. 

He rips his hand away, leaving Gon to fumble with the box of Chocorobots. 

“Stupid! Y-you can’t just say things like that! It’s embarrassing!” 

Gon laughs, popping a couple of the little chocolate pellets in his mouth. 

“Killuuuuaaaaa’s shyyyyyyyyy...” 

He drawls it out, teasingly. 

Killua then picks up the final box of Chocorobo’s and proceeds to chuck it in Gon’s face with his full force. 

“OWWWWWW!”

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel bad posting these less detailed things cuz my stuff isn’t esp detailed in the first place 😖, but sometimes idk just want dumb short fluff. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Anyway I’m always open for prompts/requests of Gonkillu/Ki getting loved things! 
> 
> Thank you to Melon for this one ❤️❤️❤️❤️😭😭😭😭🤧💙💚💙 
> 
> If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831


End file.
